Shame
by blue.cloud.mint
Summary: Being a rogue ninja isn't easy; but this particular Hyuuga doesn't seem to care about the shame. Will brave Hyuuugas save their clan, or will the Hyuugas end up like the Uchiha clan? Dead and lifeless, yet still full of hate and shame behind it? R & R


**A/N:** I haven't been active in a while and I'm sorry. I've seen to have abandoned my first fanfiction on Naruto, but I will still leave it up. I hope everyone will like this new idea of a Naruto Fan Fiction I'm recently come up with, but now, focusing on the Hyuuga Clan. For the **disclaimer**, I'm sure everyone knows the drill -- I do not own Naruto nor its characters, setting, etc., unless I create my own character (OCs) and setting. Please review = they would be much appreciated. Enjoy..!

**1. Drowning In My Own Tears**

"No...Please...No!" I gasped as my upper body began to hang over the railing. I saw the deep, vast lake below me, and knew this was it. The roughness of the waves almost seemed menacing, until the cold chill blew past me along with a strong splash of salty water.

I was six then, and I couldn't do a thing. I was an innocent little girl, while two thirteen year old boys dangled me over an ocean. No matter how much I protested, no matter how much I begged for them to stop; "Please...Put me down! Let me go!"

And those last three words did it; and almost changed my life forever. To this day I remember the two names of the boys that had done that to me; to this day I still remembered the things they plotted to do with me...To do this day, I remember their smug, ugly faces. Teshiro Hyuuga and Kanato Hyuuga - those were their names, the names of the two scum that had forced me to lie and to dread, for the rest of my dreadful life.

After I had protested for them to let go, their actions came at me first by slow minutes, then by the time I had reached the water, it all came at me like milliseconds passing by the clock, the seconds you could never get back.

I tried holding my breath but couldn't. My arms reached out to the emptyness of water. I tried grabbing on to something, anything, but my eyes burned and no rock, no sunken object or type of sea life could be seen anywhere in sight. I was lost in the depths of the lake and I had no hope left. My eyes burned and I was forced to close them tightly; my chest burned as my head throbbed for air. I couldn't let go of my breathe... but if I didn't, my head would burst...My only choice as a naive six-year old was to let go; to breathe. Not swim, because that simple choice was flat out of my head. And besides...I couldn't swim for my life with these short arms, I thought pathetically.

Instead, I let go, and it was the last thing I ever regretted doing. Releasing all that air was no problem, but wheezing, practically gasping for air while still three feet under a current had hurt so much I had no idea how much it had stung.

"Hunnhh!" I wheezed, feeling and tasting the bitter and salt water fill my mouth as I breathed is all in. I felt it burn my chest, fill my lungs like a water balloon, just waiting to pop as it jiggled around; that was what my body felt like. It felt like a useless rag doll, being pushed around by the dangerous currents.

Before I had closed my eyes completely, I got a glimpse of two figures watching over me. I knew immediately that it was Teshiro and Kanato. Their faces had been blurred through the rough water, but their imaginary laughing could still be heard through my clogged ears. I thrashed again, although my whole body began to numb into the ice-cold water. I attempted to punch them, to kick them, to hurt them so bad...But I was no match for the treading waves ahead.

I had suddenly found air and coughed violently, feeling the water flow back up out of my bitter-tasting mouth. I tasted metal and salt, a warm substance, all while another gallon made its way down my esophagus. There, I gasped for air, achieved it, then failed when another current crashed into me.

I blinked and blinked, seeing about three meters above me - Teshiro and Kanato. They were laughing manically, all while tears of anger welled up inside of me. It burned to have my eyes open, but it burned more to see that they were still laughing. I formed a fist as it was still under the water, while the upper half of my body resisted. I gritted my teeth, but learned to breath only through my mouth. I kept my nose plugged, while my numb fist began to heat. I felt it warm; the pain from my sharp fingernails useless against the numbness that began to spread throughout my body.

"Teshiro! Kanato!" I choked, managing to shout through the rapid waves. "Take this!"

And that, was when I had discovered the Byakuugan.

My eyes were no match against the rapid waves and my own strength had somehow created a stronger force, sending a pulse of chakra - a power I never knew I had - later calming the water around me. I threw my fist out and spotted a light-blue glowing string of chakra shoot out through my palm, my own mind astounded by this new strength, all the while my accomplishment getting the best of me; like a little six-year old should. I had them running, all while following them rushing down the forest's road. It was amazing...It was like following them through a camera. I accepted this power as my own and felt dominant, as if the whole world would now surrender to me...

...Until everything had suddenly stopped and a single face appeared in my head, that stuck out from the darkness. _Father's face. _

I awoke, feeling the trickling raindrops over my skin. The dark night sky, just as the lake did, seemed vast and dark, almost as if I had grown blind. Then I had realized, that I had just awoken from the same dream I'd been having for the past month now, nagging, almost pulling on my nerves to tell me something. But as always, I had refrained, and pulled away from the meaning, never understanding the prophecy of life through this crazy, wretched shadow cast upon me - almost as if a curse had been laid over me, as if it would be clinging to me forever.

_No,_ my mind would always reject. This curse, I was somehow certain, would not be clinging to me forever.


End file.
